Hiei
by Gekkabijin
Summary: This is a Kurama X Hiei fic done from Kurama's P.O.V. It's PG because some people have a problem with male-male relationships
1. Hiei

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters, copyrights, etc.. I do not make any money off of this and writing *crapy* fan fics is only a way of expressing extreme love for the ainme/manga, and respect for the author. Oh yeah! I didn't mention any names in this but it's supposed to be Kurama X Hiei from Kurama's P.O.V.  
  
Stepping out from the shade of a near-by tree. The sun kisses his face. It's a perfect mask for all his anguish, scorn, and grief ...he's so beautiful. His is the face that possess me with dreams of passion every night. The pale silk of his skin, the petal soft tenderness of his lips, and the starburst in his midnight black hair never cease mesmerize me. But, his eyes. Oh, his eyes! They burn breathtaking red, like crystallized dragons blood as he steps towards me. With those eyes he enchants me, stopping my breath and stilling my heart. I can feel myself blush as he nears and have to close my eyes to regain my composure as flashbacks of last nights dream threatens overcome me. He seems to be staring into my very soul as I go to speak and all I can manage is a muted "hi" when I feel his youki surround me. I know he's waiting for my eyes to open. I can feel his expectant gaze upon my face as I make a futile attempt to mask my desire. Finally, I meet his eyes only to find them mere inches from mine. He reaches out, taking my hand in his, pulling me towards him. And my heart bursts as he graces my lips with a velvety soft kiss. My mind reels from the shock but quickly recovers as his lips begin to retreat. Instantly, I wrap my arms around him drawing back into my embrace and worship his mouth with my own. Gradually, the kiss comes to an end and as I caress his heavenly face, In his ear I whisper the truth that has been raging in my soul since I first saw him... "I love you." and to my absolute joy he replies, " Hn, ...I love you too."  
  
*** Hi! This is my first attempt at a ...um ... well anything really. Sorry, I know it probably sucks but either way all reviews, suggestions, and flames are welcome as long as they are constructive. My e-mail is Kijo_Gouka@hotmail.com Oh! and if any are hate mail because you're against Shonen ai, Slash, Yoai, Guy-Guy relationships whatever you wanna call it... ***SCREW YOU!!!!!*** If you don't like it. Don't read it. It's not my fault you've got a closed mind and an open mouth!  
Thanks! 


	2. Kurama

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters, copyrights, etc.. I do not make any money off of this and writing *crapy* fan fics is only a way of expressing extreme love for the ainme/manga and respect for the author. Oh yeah! I didn't mention any names in this but it's supposed to be Hiei X Kurama from Hiei's P.O.V. ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama  
  
As he steps through the trees the sun casts a soft radiance upon his cherry blossom skin, while a subtle breeze causes his ruby mane to dance like a roaring blaze. His sensuous lips are curved in an elegant smile and his petite nose is twitching as he takes in the woody fragrance of the wilderness. I forget to breath as I catch sight of his eyes.... It's as if spring itself is captured inside, along with secret whispers of a world from long ago. He's beautiful. I make a quick decision and step forth knowing that once I do, there is no turning back. I take note of his scent, the subtle aroma of wild roses in bloom and notice his eyes are closed. He must have felt me staring because they flutter open to return my gaze. I clasp his hand, pull him close to me and revere his lips with a tender kiss.... there is no response. With pain overrunning my soul I try to escape, but his arms wrap around me, pulling me back into his embrace where I'm met with a burning kiss. Slowly, the kiss comes to an end and as I wallow in the ecstasy that comes from visiting heaven, you stroke my face while nuzzling my ear and whispering the words I've dreamt of hearing you say... "I love you." and as my heart bursts with joy I manage to reply "Hn,....I love you too." 


End file.
